calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic
Physics are an alien spiecies that appeared in book 3 in the Calabasas vampire series. They were first seen in the stone age as an avanced powerful peaceful race until Maxamilian Kliar and Claudia Kliar battled and slaughtered them supposedly towards extinction. The last known living psychics in the series is 2 half human physic twins in book 2 that was turned into vampires in the 1900's Lyla and Daliha Wu. History 10,000 years ago in the stone age war in Book 3 Physics were seen as peaceful villagers that gave Maxamilian Kliar and Claudia Kliar a home so Claudia can give birth to her eldest child Marcus Kliar. The psychic king discovered the undiscovered bodies of some of his people drained of blood and confronted Maxamilian Kliar. Maxamilian revealed his vampire side towards the king and drained him of his blood. The psychics managed to kick them out of village and seal the surrounding area with a barrier that only psychics are allowed in. After the death of the Psychic king they crowned his son king and wanted revenge for the king. Psychics was seen tracking there movements hearing their thoughts which is one their special abilities to hunt down the Kliars. They found them inside a dark pitch cave and had them surrounded. Maxamillius Kliar fought them and killed most but was subduded due to the physics mind control. They were captured and sent back into the village. Physic king was infuriated by the sight of Maxamilian Kliar and decided the people should vote on his excution. Suddenly they hear a voice appear in their minds which was Claudia Kliar and the king ordered to attack. She easily killed them and got through the barrier using a knife with a Mercury like substance which was unknown that Mercury is very toxic to Psychics. Knowing suddenly of their weakness Claudia threw the knife into the kings chest and he immediately dies. Claudia freed Maxamilian and ended up slaughtering them. Present Day In book 2 Henry revealed that his eyes and ears are twin vampires Lyla Wu an Dalhia Wu born with a special gift. They were turned into vampires in the 1900's and later was known they were half vampire\ half Psychics. They are the last ones of their kind and In book 4 was later shown that Psychic blood has an outstanding healing ability. Physic blood is the cure for werewolf venom explained by Alec Sutton. Stregths Mind Control: Psyhics can Munipulate and control the subconscious and change the past or present. Psychics can also munipulate the seven senses and control the targets body. Telepathy: Psychics can hear thoughts from cities away they can Munipulate the frecquency of the thoughts they hear. Avanced Healing: Physics on their planet had evolved and through evoultion the compounds in their blood has the power to heal twice as faster than regium vampire. The blood can cure any diease including werewolf venom. Telekensis: Physics has the power to munipulate objects with their minds. Magic: Physics posses magical stones from their planet which has abilities similar to witches. Weakness Mercury: Mercury is extremely toxic to psyhics. If psychics are exposed to Mercury it blocks their psychic abilities and injected by it instantly kills them. Age: '''Physics can die from age they can live a couple of centuries but can die from old age. '''Mortality: '''Despite being Supernatural creatures they can die like humans (heat extraction, snapped neck, beheading, blood loss, etc.). '''Magical Meditation: Physics have meditation rituals they preform to reserve their stones magic because of that their bodies are vurnable to attacks due to their deep sleep. Physical Appearance Full blooded Physics in alien form their skin is greyish peeling deformed look throughout their bodies. They are balheaded and have light flowing from their whole bodies. There eyes are white and gold Iris and have razor sharp animal like teeth. In human form the males have a tattoo from their eyes coming down from their cheek and have a tattoo from their home planet on their backs. The females have long tied hair, pericings in their ears, and have tattoos of their home planet on their chest. Category:Species